


Sülvst is de Mann

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, Low German, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Af un to hett ok Brakelmann wisse Bedürfnisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sülvst is de Mann

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selbst ist der Mann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046592) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> de-bingo-Prompt "Selbstbefriedigung"

So allgemeen speel de Erotik in Brakelmann sien Leven man blots en lütte Nevenrull. Wat öller he woor, wat minner attraktiv düch em dat ganze Thema, un he harr nich dat Geföhl, dat em wat fehlen dee. In 't Gegendeel, sien free, unbunnen Junggesellenleven harr he üm nix in de Welt inwesseln mücht. Man af un to, dor harr ok he wisse Bedürfnisse, so as nu to 'n Bispill. He weer ja jümmerhen en Mann in 't beste Öller. Pragmaatsch as he weer, leeg he denn jümmers sülvst Hand an, dat weer eenfach un he keem gau to Maal.

Männichmal dach he dorbi an Gerlinde, wenn ok de Erinnerungen an ehr mit de Johr mehr un mehr verbleken. Butendem wannern sien Gedanken denn tomehrst na Adsche hen, wiel de ja ok mal mit Gerlinde... Dat weer op jeden Fall nich goot för de Stimmung, ut mehrere Grünn. Männichmal dach he lever an de Damen, de in Ünnerwäsch nachts bi de privaten Programmen dorför warven, wat man se anreep. Vun sien Slaappositschoon op 't Sofa ut kunn he de Kiekkasten goot sehn, man üm düsse Klockentiet, an 'n fröhen Morgen, leep dor man blots langwielig Sabbelee un Warf för Waschmiddel, dorüm bleev de Apparat ut. Nu graad dach Brakelmann an nüms besünners, he konzentreer sik dorför op dat Geföhl vun sien Hand op sien Huut, op dat moje Kribbeln, wat sik twischen sien Been utbreedt.

Wieldat he sik also mit sik sülvst befaten dee, vergeet he na un na de Welt üm sik rüm. To laat höör he dat Gerüüsch vun Schreed – en Slarpen, wat he överall rutkennen kunn – un he harr kuum Tiet, de Hand ut sien Büx to trecken, ehrdat Adsche de Stuvendöör rinkeem.

Adsche keek em an, sien Gesicht sünner Utdruck so as jümmers, un leet sien Blick langsam över de Disch un dat Sofa glieden. Brakelmann leeg ünner de Wulldeek – to 'n Glück weer em jümmers so fröstelig! – man liekers, he föhl sik tofaat kregen. Em woor bannig heet, op en leidige Oort, un he kunn Adsche man blots anglupen, minnachtig, so haap he, un nich as weer he schüllig.

Wuss Adsche, wat he dor graad ünnerbraken harr? Sülvst wenn, dat weer ja nix, wat een pienlich ween muss, tominnst nich in sien egen Huus un op sien egen Sofa, versöch Brakelmann sik intosnacken. Sünner Spood.

Adsche trock de Ogenbruen hooch, denn dreih he sik üm un scheer sik weg.

Villicht wuss he Bescheed, un villicht harr he de Anstand, em mit de Situatschoon alleen to laten. Nich, wat dor noch veel weer, mit dat sik dat lohn, alleen to sien. Man denn höör Brakelmann dat Klappen vun de Döör vun dat Köhlschapp un dat Klötern vun Glas, un korte Tiet later weer Adsche torüch. He stell en Köömbuddel un twee Glöös op den Disch, leet sik in de Sessel an dat Koppenn vun 't Sofa fallen, un schenk in.

"Proost", see he un maak sien Glas in een Tog leddig.

Brakelmann harr so 'n Kööm nu ok bannig goot bruken kunnt, man he troo sik nich, de Hänn ünner sien Deek ruttokriegen. He harr dat schaneerliche Geföhl, wat man jem ankieken kunn, wo se jüst noch steken harrn. He simmeleer as dull, wo he Adsche wedder loswarrn kunn – normalerwies weer dat eenfach, en Stichelee to finnen, de Adsche mucksch aftrecken leet – man mit en apen Büx kunn Brakelmann nich richtig nadenken. Opstahn un in 't Bad flüchten gung ok nich, un as he versöken woor, de Büx ünner de Deek dicht to trecken, woor Adsche dat seker opfallen. Dat laatste, wat Brakelmann wull, weer Adsche sien Acht, dorüm bleev em nix anners över, as aftotöven.

In de Twischentiet harr Adsche sik en twetet Glas inschenkt un maak ok dat leddig. He seeg nich so ut, as wull he bald wedder gahn. Jümmerhen bleev he still, dat weer 'n lütten Troost, denn Brakelmann wull wiss un wohrhaftig nich weten, wat he graad denken dee.

"Weetst du", see Adsche na en Wiel in de Ruum rin, "männiche Saken, de gaht ja beter to tweet."

Brakelmann gluup em an. "Wat?!"

Schull dat heten ... also wull Adsche dormit seggen...? Aver nee, he sweev mit sien Gedanken wohrschienlich mal wedder in sien egen Welt un gung dorvun ut, wat Brakelmann in sien Kopp rinkieken kunn.

Adsche tuckschuller, denn stunn he op un manövreer sik vun de Sessel op dat Sofa, so goot dat man gung. Brakelmann dee sien best un ignoreer em un studeer lever dat Munster op de Tapeet. Man as he Adsche sien Hand spöör, de sik en Weg ünner de Deek söch, dor woor dat Ignoreren swoor, för al en wisse Deel vun sien Anatomie weer schier ut de Tüüt. Un denn – denn muss he Adsche utnahmswies mal recht geven: Männiche Dingen, de gungen wiss un wohrhaftig beter to tweet.


End file.
